


The Call

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [16]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Earth, Gen, Magic, Resurrection, Spirit - Freeform, life - Freeform, life-force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it was just a slight tug on his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #16: Resurrection.

At first it was just a slight tug on his senses – a call from beyond life itself – after centuries spent in peace beneath the earth. It was the voice of a great spirit; he recognized it immediately, though he had never heard it before. 

It wanted his help, begging him to help being born to this world to fulfil his fate.

Merlin, ancient and tired as he was couldn’t resist. He knew what to do.

„All right, I’ll help you.” he sighed into the darkness.

His magic buzzed around him; he reached out and pulled his life force back to his body.


End file.
